Obeisance
by Sokona The Unethical Vulcan
Summary: How little the Human race understands his own, the beautiful lieutenant has no idea how she inflames him with her resistance, how the bite of her nails in his skin arouses him. She has no idea how long he has watched her, waited for her, biding his time until the right moment to strike. She marks him and Spock cannot wait any longer. EXTREME CONTENT WARNING! RAPE! VIOLENCE!


Listen up. This is, quite simply, the most horrible thing I've written to date. A lot of people will hate it but I know an equal number of you will love it, so I took a chance and posted it anyway. It contains descriptions of** RAPE, VIOLENCE, MURDER & SLASH** so if you can't deal, turn back now. I will understand flames but I won't tolerate them because I've given you plenty of warning.

For those following Stelam, I haven't forgotten it and intend to update as soon as possible.

#

#

#

#

Spock is not the type of man to feel compassion but as he looms over the beautiful creature lying on the bed before him, he feels a kind of pity, a kind of pride. He fetches a glass of water and feeds it to her, watching her throat bob as she tips her head back to drink. She chokes and water spills from the glass, splashing over her chin and onto the wrinkled bedsheet below. Spock withdraws the glass, wipes the back of hand across her chin somewhat roughly and the little female looks away abashed. Spock doesn't miss the tremor in her limbs and he hums in approval as his fingers close around her throat. He tilts her head back and forces her to meet his gaze. She is quite lovely, he thinks, her wide eyes staring up at him forlornly, her eyes rimmed red with tears that have long since stopped falling. His lips pout and he tilts his head to one side, stroking a curl of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear in a caress that is disconcertingly tender. Spock's lips curve upward in a smile and she shudders. He chuffs a small breath of amusement and tightens his grip on her neck, gratified by the bulging of her eyes and the flutter of her lashes.

The silence of the bedroom is broken by a vague snuffling sort of noise and his little female twitches anxiously. Kirk shifts on the bed beside her, smacking his lips and muttering incomprehensibly in his sleep. Spock blinks and idly strokes his hand across the top of her head, enjoying the soft mess of hair beneath his palm. He will leave Kirk to his languor, Spock thinks, he doesn't need to be awake for what Spock has in mind now. No, he's had his fun with their pretty little companion and besides, the kind of pleasure Spock seeks is of a singularly Vulcan kind. His smile grows wider and he looks the little female in the eye as he pulls her to her knees, his hand wrapped tight around that long, elegant neck. So beautiful, he thinks, running his gaze over her body and feeling a flutter of arousal at the tremble of her limbs. Her lip quivers and Spock blinks at her soothingly, his focus softening a little as his other hand comes to rest on her cheek. She clenches her jaw to stifle her cry but she whimpers all the same, her hands pressing against his bare chest as she tries to push away but it's no use trying to resist. He's too strong and she's too tired, too broken to put up much of a fight. Spock's brow furrows and his eyes narrow slightly as his fingers press hard against the bones in her face and she gasps. Spock gasps too but the sound morphs into a long breathy sigh of pleasure as he feels the soft edges of her consciousness beneath his own, receptive, pliable, Human. Her eyes roll back in her head and she goes slack in his arms as he begins to sift through her memories and Spock hums with delight at the sheer pleasure of it all.

Backwards they go, reliving the day's events like watching a holo in reverse but a thousand times more gratifying. Spock feels every pang of sensation, every emotion she has felt and it thrills him. His lovely little female whimpers, too caught up in the maelstrom that is his mind joined with hers and uncertain quite what it is that she is feeling. Is it pleasure? Is it pain? She isn't sure but Spock is and he moans, sinking down onto the bed beside her and pulling her closer into an almost tender embrace. He cannot help it. Beautiful as she is and as much as he desired her body, he is Vulcan and nothing can thrill him like the mind of another and her mind, her mind is exceptional.

He takes a sharp breath and finds he is lying on his back, one set of strong male hands roaming his body while another pins him in place with a firm grip to the throat. Her mind, her memory even if the sensations are familiar to him. Spock can feel Kirk's breath, warm and rasping in her ear and the hard length of him driving into her over and over and over until Kirk shudders, his body going stiff and a lukewarm surge of heat floods between her legs as he comes. The little female moans in spite of herself, her mind filled suddenly with the image of Kirk's round ass bobbing up and down between her thighs, one large hand reaching out to stroke across his cool Human skin as Spock looks on approvingly.

Back further and she's on her hands and knees, the titter of voices and mocking laughter echoing around the room as she cries out in pain. A hand strokes across her head and a cheerful voice croons in her ear.

"You like that, don't you?" Kirk jeers. "That big Vulcan dick in your ass?" Nyota takes a sobbing, gasping breath and screws her eyes up tight but Kirk pulls her head up roughly. She whimpers as Kirk shoves himself in her face, choking as he forces his erection between her lips all the way to the back of her throat. Spock's lashes flutter with pleasure at the memory, of burying himself deeply in the tight knot of her ass, of the sight of Jim's beautiful dick sliding into her mouth, of how when she gagged it made all her muscles clench up ever tighter around him. He grips her hips tight enough to leave marks, palms the delicious round swell of her ass and let's out an uncharacteristic grunt of delight as he recalls how it felt when he penetrated her deeply. It's been a long time since he enjoyed a female quite as much as he enjoyed this one and he smacks his hand hard across her backside victoriously. Kirk laughs and pulls on her hair, baring his teeth as he presses deeper between her lips. "Little whore," he purrs at her, burying his hands in her hair and pulling her head back so that she has no choice but to look him in the eye. "That's what you are huh?" Kirk continues, speaking as though talking to a beloved pet. "Our dirty little whore." Spock finds the concept illogically thrilling.

She isn't a whore and they aren't going to pay her. They never pay. It isn't the first time they've shared a woman. Jim has a roving eye that Spock indulges because it amuses him to watch. He will admit it's not without pleasure, Spock is a curious creature and it is certainly stimulating to take a turn on the variety of females that Kirk brings home. He takes his pleasure and maybe Spock will take his but then when Kirk is asleep he digs around their minds, sometimes looking for something and sometimes just for the thrill of it but this one...this one is different. It is a rare creature that can turn Spock's head but from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew he wanted her. He probes deeper.

He feels her fear, the racing of her heart as she found herself cornered in a darkened hallway. Spock sees the point of his ears silhouetted by the light behind and grows hard at the pang of terror that courses through her. He pulls her closer into his lap and wraps an arm tightly around her limp body as he recalls with glee how she struggled, how she fought. His hiss of pleasure is loud in her ear as she scrapes her nails hard across his cheek. How little the Human race understands his own, the beautiful lieutenant has no idea how she inflames him with her resistance, how the bite of her nails in his skin arouses him. She has no idea how long he has watched her, waited for her, biding his time until the right moment to strike.

She marks him and Spock cannot wait any longer.

His hand is up her skirt, tearing at the nylon covering her thighs as her cries are muffled by Jim's tongue in her mouth. Together they press her against a pillar and Jim's laughter echoes along the empty corridor at her pathetic attempts to get free. He's having his fun, pawing at the fabric covering her breasts and pressing his nose against her cheek as he coos at her with mock affection. Spock's hand is already in her underwear and she gasps, her body twitching like a bug trying to coil in on itself as he presses his fingers deep inside her, into her pussy, into her ass. Strong arms hold her in place and she finds herself hoist up a way, her legs spread wide and then Spock is on his knees. Jim is fumbling with his fly, squeezing ever harder around her throat and she sputters unable to breathe. His breath is harsh, ragged pants through his nostrils that blow against her cheek and his jaw is clenched as he peers down to see Spock bury his face between her legs. The scent of her, the taste of her, Spock cannot quite explain it but this time he is determined to be more than an observer, more than the accomplice while his lover takes his fill. No, this time Spock will be the first.

She cries out when he enters her and Spock growls with delight at how it burns her. He is her first Vulcan. He will be her only Vulcan. He draws back and presses in again, deep, as deep as he can go and she clutches at his shoulders helplessly as he drives into her, as he makes her his.

"That's it," Jim jeers in her ear, the hint of pride in his voice unmistakeable. "Fuck her like you showed me!" And he does. He fucks her so hard she can't stand it, tears stream down her face and when she cries out he feels such pleasure. He will break her. When he comes, Spock feels it deep within her body. His seed is so hot inside her, so different from Kirk's lukewarm Humanity and Spock cannot describe how good it feels to have her know the difference. When he releases her, she slides down to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her clothes are torn, her body wracked with sobs and her blood mingles with his semen on her thigh. She is breathtaking.

"Beautiful," Spock murmurs, lifting her chin and looking her in the eye as Kirk comes on her face with a grunt. He feels her flush of shame and something inside of him swells with pride.

He takes a deep breath in and opens his eyes. His beautiful creature is lying crumpled across his lap, shivering and sobbing. Spock hums and strokes his palm possessively along the elegant line of her spine. His fingers tangle in her hair and he pulls her up to face him.

"Please," she chokes and Spock's lips form a sympathetic pout.

"Oh," he croons, nudging her nose with his and pulling her ever closer. "Little One."

"Please," she utters once more, her voice a pathetic warbling sound as she struggles for breath. Spock smiles and presses his lips against hers. He isn't finished with her yet.

She tenses and her arms come up instinctively but she doesn't really resist, not anymore. His kiss takes her by surprise, so alien and yet so intimate, incongruously tender coming from such a monster. He hums in amusement as her thoughts continue to filter through, feels her shock, her fear, her defeat as he lays her out across the bed and climbs on top of her. She feels so tired, so worn and when he enters her she clutches at him helplessly, needily, sobbing, begging.

He fucks her long and hard, like he has imagined fucking her a thousand times and when he joins her mind again, she sees how strange it is for him, how novel. This monster doesn't care much for the female form but hers delights him. He sinks his teeth into the crease where her neck meets her shoulder and she squeals in pain, eliciting another growl as he slams his hips against her ever harder. Behind her eyes images flash, sounds, scents. She can taste herself in his mouth, smell the acrid stench of semen in his nostrils, feels the hate and the spite that courses through him at the shadow that appears in the hall.

"What the hell...," a voice cries but Nyota struggles to recall the shame she felt as Spock's venom fills her mind. It's her venom too, in a way, as Spock reminds her of all the reasons she has to hate the man the voice belongs to. He torments her with her own memories, of unwanted touches, of hands sliding under her skirt as that same voice whispers in her ear. Taunting, threatening, her family, her commission, her life.

"I can make things very easy for you, Nyota," the voice had told her, rough fingers caressing her cheek as he'd pressed against her. "Or very unpleasant. It's your choice." She shudders beneath Spock as he drives into her and she feels his perverse pleasure at reliving her suffering at the hands of another man, his jealousy tainted with arousal at the memories. Memories of the pretty young Yeoman Uhura flogged and fucked by that bitter old man, the foul taste of his semen on her tongue and the sound of his laughter as she'd wretched. The captain's woman. Her choice indeed.

She has no choice now but she still feels a surge of victory as Spock's hand wraps around Pike's neck, feels a malicious thrill when Kirk's dagger sinks into his back and when the sharp edge of it slides across his throat, she blinks, blinded by the glinting light reflected in the blade. She can hear the gurgling sound of his last breath, a despicable rattling sound as he lay twitching in a heap beside her, his blood pooling across the floor and his eyes growing dim. She feels nothing for him but when Spock comes inside her, she feels his pleasure like it was her own.

"Enjoying yourself Spock?" Nyota peers through her lashes to find Kirk awake on the bed beside them, head in hand as he watches with amusement. Spock's nose nuzzles the side of her face, his breath snuffly and hot against her skin and she closes her eyes against Kirk's penetrating blue eyes.

"I am," Spock replies, sitting up on his knees and pulling her into his lap. She turns her face away as he strokes his hands across her body, sagging limply against him as he paws at her. Kirk chuckles and runs his finger down the ridge of her spine.

"She's a pretty one," he says with a yawn, the sound tapering off into a long satisfied moan as he gets to his feet and stretches. Spock chuffs a breath through his nostrils and looks her in in the eye, his lips curling into a smile.

"So pretty," he drawls, cupping her cheek in one hand and brushing her hair out of her eyes with the other.

"I tell you what," Kirk says as he circles the bed, his hand coming to rest on Spock's head as he ruffles the Vulcan's dark hair. "I'll let you keep her." Nyota drops her eyes to Spock's throat, watching his Adam's Apple bob as a low growl rumbles from his chest. "My first edict," Kirk continues smugly. Spock smiles that devilish smile again and squeezes his arms around her tightly, his glee at the prospect disconcertingly obvious. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," Spock says, looking her right in the eye for just a second before Kirk tugs on his hair, pulling his head back.

"Thank you what?" he chides playfully. Spock's lip curls up.

"Thank you..._Captain,_" he replies and Kirk laughs again as he swoops down to peck Spock on the lips.

"I like how that sounds," he says wistfully and Nyota cannot miss the misty eyed look the pair exchange. Kirk glances towards her and she looks away anxiously but he does not rebuke her, turning instead into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running reaches her ears and when she peeks up through her lashes she sees Spock watching her intently.

"Go on," he tells her, giving her a gentle push towards the bathroom. Obediently she rises to her feet and as she steps forward, she yelps as he lands a stinging slap on her backside.

The water is almost too hot for comfort but at Spock's sigh of pleasure she thinks she understands why. She stands in the corner, clutching her bicep with her hand and trying to pretend she doesn't notice as Kirk watches her. His hands slide across his chest as he covers himself with soap while Spock dips his head under the spray. He shakes his wet hair out of his eyes and moves her bodily into the stream, her lashes fluttering as she blinks the water away. A moment later and Spock's hands are on her again, circling her breasts with slow, soapy strokes. She starts a little as Kirk moves closer, one hand on her hip while the other glides around the soft swell of her backside. She can hear his breath in her ear as he slides his fingers alone the crease of her ass, massaging the top of her thigh firmly. She twitches as his knuckle brushes against her clit and he chuckles.

"You like that huh?" he murmurs in her ear before he steps close behind her. She closes her eyes and sways, her chin bumping Spock's collarbone as she feels Kirk's erection brush the back of her thighs. He groans as he grinds his hips against her, the hard length of him sliding between her legs to rub against her center. She isn't certain how she feels, both of them pressed hard against her as Spock leans forward and captures Kirk's mouth in a hungry kiss but when she slips out from between them, a strong hand pulls her back. "No, no, no," Kirk mumbles in her ear, his hands squeezing her breasts before sliding down further to part the folds of her pussy, exploring, exposing. She gasps as his cock jerks into her, his hands rough as his fingers find her clit and she screws her face up, writhing in his arms.

"You are performing the action incorrectly," Spock chides and she gulps as he bats Kirk's hands away. She closes her eyes tight as warm, thick fingers seek out her clit and she's not sure what it is he does exactly but when she comes, she comes hard and Kirk's laughter is loud in her ear.

Nyota is panting, sagging limply between them until she becomes dimly aware that they are kissing again and this time when she slips out from between them, they do not try to stop her. She hides herself in the corner, crossing her arms over her body and watching through her hair as Spock shoves Kirk up against the wall, his now familiar Vulcan cock pressing between the cheeks of his ass as the water slakes down across them. Kirk grimaces, his eyes closing and his head lolling to the side with a gasp as Spock penetrates him. Still, Nyota cannot miss the slide of his fist around his own erection, pumping furiously as Spock rams into him. She cannot tear her gaze away and when she glances up at Kirk's face she finds those icy blue eyes boring into her with a feral intensity. His hand reaches out to her, fingers tangling in her hair and she yelps as he pulls her close. When her knees hit the hard floor she cries out in pain and somewhere above her, laughter registers and the squeak of feet against the wet tiles beneath but then Kirk's erection is nudging her face insistently.

She can't say why she capitulates, she can't say why, when her eyes lock with Spock's and she finds him gazing down at her as she takes Kirk's cock into her mouth that she feels the strange compulsion of obeisance. Spock's eyes narrow and his lips curl as Kirk comes in her mouth and she sputters, his semen trickling down her chin. Kirk is gasping, his head lolling forward as Spock slams into him from behind over and over. His eyes lock with hers over Kirk's shoulder and she thinks perhaps, that she doesn't need words to understand his meaning. When Spock releases him, Kirk grunts and staggers a little, leaning heavily to one side against the tile. Nyota lets her eyes run over him, water slaking down his body and his broad chest heaving as he catches his breath but then there is one hand on her jaw, another on the top of her head. A moment later and Spock is in her mouth, his nostrils flaring as he takes hard, rapid breaths in and out. His face is fierce and she can't bear to look at him so she closes her eyes and all she can think is that the sensation of his seed on her tongue not at all like Kirk's. It is hot. It is Vulcan.

Afterwards, she is compliant as Spock dries her off, sitting her on the bed and lifting her foot into his lap to obsessively dry between each of her toes. She pretends not to notice Kirk's curious stare as he watches them, as he watches Spock watching her untangling her hair with Spock's own comb. She sits on the bed while Kirk dresses, Spock perched beside her watching her with strange, hawk eyes. He tucks her hair behind her ear and trails his finger down her bicep lovingly.

"You can't stay here and play with her all day, Spock," Kirk says over his shoulder, the replicator humming as he stands in front of it. "At least, not today."

"A pity," Spock comments, stroking his hand along her thigh and following the path of his finger with his eye.

"And you," Kirk says as he approaches. "You need to get dressed." He tosses the replicated uniform at her and it lands in a heap at her feet. Silently she leans forward to retrieve it, Spock's hand cupping her breast as she goes.

"Yes," Spock agrees, pinching lightly on her nipple. "This is a memorable day." She pretends not to notice the look they share as she steps into the uniform Kirk has given her.

"Pretty as a picture," Kirk tells her as she straightens up, compliant as Spock moves unbidden to fasten her dress behind her.

"As it should be," Spock adds, stroking down across the back of her head and smoothing his hands over her shoulders. Kirk nods.

"You're the Captain's woman," he tells her and Spock's grip tightens around her biceps. Kirk laughs again. "Don't worry Spock, we can share but I need that mind of hers too so take care not to mess it up." Nyota looks Kirk in the eye and he smiles that malignant, devilish smile. "You're my new Chief Communications Officer. Congratulations Lieutenant."

"Congratulations," Spock says in her ear. She turns to look at him and finds him gazing at her with a deep, penetrating stare. A moment later Kirk is walking towards the door and her legs seem to move of their own volition, carrying her out into the corridor and towards a brave new world. Pike is dead, Kirk is captain now and she is still the captain's woman but as she falls into step, following behind Kirk like the dutiful subordinate she is, she can still feel the tendrils of Spock's mind curling around her consciousness. She knows it is not Kirk that she belongs to, knows it isn't Kirk in control. She wonders if he knows it too or if Spock just let's him believe they are equals when they are so clearly not. She is not certain how she feels about that but then she isn't sure what she feels about anything. Her emotions are no longer hers to feel, not anymore. Now her emotions, her mind, her body, they belong entirely to Spock.


End file.
